Currently, new High Dynamic range (HDR) cameras and displays are becoming prominent. HDR cameras can capture low to high intensities such as from 0.01 to around 10,000 nits. While studios are primarily creating HDR content, due to the high cost of the HDR cameras and displays, they have not yet reached normal consumers
Furthermore, a majority of the content is Standard Dynamic Range (SDR). While there are many algorithms for inverse tone mapping to convert the SDR content to HDR for displaying on HDR displays, most consumers still have SDR displays. It is also expected that the HDR displays will be considerably expensive than the SDR displays for a long time, and the normal consumer will have access to SDR displays only.